Vengeance of the Lost
by Red Outburst
Summary: When Kouji DigiCode Scanned his brother, Kouichi, when he was Duskmon, Kouichi was lifted of that dark, evil presence resideing within him. But now, why is Kouichi being stalked...by himself? Kouici-centric, but you won't notice it too much.
1. Every Yin Has a Yang Prolouge

Disclaimer: Red Outburst does not own Digimon, that he doesn't. He also does not know why he is talking like the American dubbed Kenshin, that he doesn't.

Vengeance of the Lost - Prologue 

*** * * * ***

Nothing wants to just give up and die. Such a thing is true for all living things. Everything alive on this Earth, or even the Digital World, has the right to live.

In the year 2003, a boy named Kouichi Kimura was pulled into the Digital World. There, his confused and angst-filled mind were influenced by the corrupted Cherubimon, brainwashing the boy. Kouichi became the Corrupted Warrior of Darkness: Duskmon. 

Now as Duskmon, Kouichi had no memory of who he used to be, and thought he was a humble and loyal servant to Cherubimon. But that all changed when he met one Kouji Minamoto – who turned out to be his twin brother.

Duskmon started having sudden spasms of memories, but he did not consider them his own. In truth, this was the old Kouichi surfacing from the dark and twisted mind that was controlling his "body". This caused the Warrior of Darkness to have a freakish obsession with battling with his younger twin, in order to find the answers he sought.

In the end, it was at the hands of Kouji that Kouichi was lifted of this dark presence, and his Spirits of Darkness were purified, creating Lowemon, and Kaiserleomon. 

But the "old" Kouichi never gave up on its strife to serve the Darkness. Nothing more than a collection of floating angst itself, it slowly collected more and more Digicode until it finally had enough strength to form a body, and entered the one place where he, or rather it, would find Kouichi.

The real world.

**Red: Well, I must admit I'm kinda happy with this introduction.**

**Jenrya: Seeing as you could not write it any other way.**

**Red: …**

**Kouichi: ::reads through notes:: Well, it looks like this is Kouichi-centric, huh?**

**Red: You bet it is. Torturing you for a change might be fun. ^^**

**Kouichi: ::gulp::**

**Rika: Oh, boy. Kouichi's gonna get hurt.**

**Davis: Yeah, well, he's still not as great as me!**

**Jenrya: That reminds me, when is that other fic coming out? The one that's both one-sided Daikari and Takari?**

**Red: Eh…Dunno. It depends on how well liked this is.**

**Kouichi: But it still ends up with me getting hurt a lot, right?**

**Red: ^_^ You got it!**

**Jenrya: ::sighs:: Anyways, the only thing I see you borrowed from was Akino Ame's _With Broken Wings_ Introduction, with the "In the year 2003…" line.**

**Red: Yeah. I couldn't think of any other way to word that…anyways, I hope you'll all enjoy this ^_^. It is Kouichi-centric, its not Koukou, and its got plenty of angst.**

**Rika: Now, review before Kouichi gets to kill Red for this fic.**


	2. Passing Peace

Disclaimer: …bah, why do I even bother with these anyway? Please refer to the first chapter.

Vengeance of the Lost – Chapter 1 

* * * * *

The sounds of applause filtered the room as the stage curtain opened. A girl, no older than thirteen tops, stood behind it, wearing a purple tanktop, blue jeans, and jean side-skirt. The girl smiled as the lights focused on her, revealing her long, shoulder length blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. The girl took a deep breath, and raised the microphone in her right hand to her mouth.

Zankoku na teshi no youni 

_Shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

The crowd instantly recognized this song, and most of the audience began cheering loudly for the girl, encouraging her to continue. The girl, known as Izumi Orimoto, smiled and continued to recite the song.

Aoi kaze ga ima 

_Mune no door wo tatatietemo_

_Watashidake wo Tada Mitsumete__   
__Hohoenderu Anata_

Izumi started dancing on the stage, spinning around in place while singing each line to the song with absolute perfect timing and grace._  
__Sotto fureru mono__   
__Motomeru koto ni muchu de__   
__Unmei sae mada shiranai__   
__Itaikena hitomi_

At this point, Izumi had stopped dancing rather abruptly and stared straight out at the crowd for a supposedly dramatic moment._  
__Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou__   
__Sono senaka niwa_

Izumi once again started to spin in place on the stage, occasionally kicking out one of her legs, or making motions with her left arm._  
__Haruka mirai mezasu tameno__   
__Hanega arukoto_

Izumi stopped spinning again, and put every last bit of emotion she had on that stage into the next set of lyrics:_  
__Zankoku na teshi no thesis__   
__Madoba kara yagate tobitatsu__   
__Hotobashiru atsui Pathos de__   
__Omoide wo uragiru nara_

The lights on the stage dimmed, and Izumi toned her voice down to the point of whisper, just barely able to be heard to be carried over the microphone and into the speakers._  
__Kono sora wo daite kagayaku__…_

Izumi once again raised her voice, putting every last bit of emotion she had into the final verse:_  
__Shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Izumi bowed as soon as she finished the song, and was instantly rewarded with applause from everyone in the room. A faint tint of red crept across her cheeks as she smiled grandly at the crowd, and quickly rushed offstage. Even after she had left, the crowd continued to applaud, and clapping the loudest were three boys, also at the age of thirteen. One had chocolate brown hair and reddish-brown eyes, and he wore khaki cargo shorts, and a red long-sleeved t-shirt. The other two boys both had dark bluish-black hair and blue eyes, but one of the two wore his in a ponytail and bandana, while the others was cut short. The ponytailed boy wore navy blue sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a grayish purple bandana with yellow stripes. The short-haired boy wore a hooded navy green fleece and black sweatpants.

The brown haired boy, Takuya Kanbara, sat back down in his seat and reached for his soda can. He took a long swig from it, and waited for his two companions – Kouichi Kimura and Kouji Minamoto – to sit back down at their table. The ever-optimistic "goggle-head" smirked and placed his drink back on the table.

"Izumi really knows how to capture emotion like that, huh?"

One of the other said boys, Kouji, nodded as he reached to fix his bandanna. "Yes. She does always rise to the occasion, and it's a good thing to know that she's finally found something she likes to do in her free time."

"Do you think she'll win the competition?" Takuya pressed on.

Kouichi interjected before Kouji could answer, "Its possible, considering on how she was able to captivate the audience like that. But, you never know…"

"She'll win," said Takuya, and rather confidently added, "I know she will."

Kouji reached for his drink and put it to his lips. Parting with it, he turned towards Takuya. "But I never expected her to sing _The Cruel Angel's Thesis_. I never saw her as a Shinseiki Evangelion* fan…"

Kouichi shrugged. "Never judge a book by its cover." 

Kouji sighed. "I guess so." 

The older twin smiled slightly at this. Ever since they had returned home two years ago, he'd been able to finally connect with his younger twin. Of course, he spent time with Takuya, Izumi, and two other of his friends – Junpei and Tomoki – often as well. It never ceased to amaze him of how he met this small, rag-tag bunch of children two years ago, and how they successfully fended off not one, but two world crises. Alas, they were not famous for it, but they still treasured the time spent in the Digital World as much as humanly possible. 

The blackish-blue haired boy was interrupted from his musings when Izumi rejoined them at their table. Her face was still flushed, but she had a huge smile on her face. "So, whachaa think, guys?"

Takuya and Kouichi smiled and both said, "You were great, Izumi." Kouji, however, simply smirked and took another sip from his drink. Izumi simply rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table, sitting in between Kouji and Takuya. She looked around the table, and a frown came to her face. "Hey…where are Junpei and Tomoki?"

Takuya sighed. "Junpei _claimed _that he had 'other plans to attend to' tonight, or something like that. And Tomoki … well, you know…"

Izumi and the twins hung their heads in grief. Two weeks ago, Tomoki's brother was stabbed to death by a murderer. Sure, the  Hime family were still grieving as the death was still recent, but Tomoki was only 10 years old, and the death of his brother – someone of much importance to the boy – still shocked him. After the funeral, the other five Legendary Warriors had been unable to contact the young Hime. Whether if it was out of personal matters, or something far worse, they didn't know.

"Anyways," said Izumi, trying to shake the bad mood off, "…you guys don't think I overdid it, right?"

Kouichi smiled slightly. "Not at all. I'm sure you'll win, Izumi."

Izumi sighed. "I'm not going to win right away, guys. This is a 3 round thing; if I get past this, I go to the next, and so on and so forth." The guys nodded in understanding. "Anyways, if I get past, I'd better come up with some new material – and fast. I don't know if _The Cruel Angel's Thesis_ will be enough…"

Kouji sighed again, and locked his eyes with hers, his cool dark blue piercing into her aqua. "If you keep putting yourself down, then you'll never achieve what you want. Just think of something else. You're going to do just _fine_, Izumi. Relax." 

Izumi smiled slightly. "Thanks, Kouji."

Kouichi turned to Izumi, "He _is_ right though. Thinking too hard about this and getting nervous about it isn't going to make it better. Just … sing a song you like, or something like that. Just try not to put too much thought into it, and you'll do just fine."

Izumi giggled slightly. "Ah, you're making it seem like I'm famous or something!"

Takuya laughed. "If you _were_ famous, not just Junpei would be kissing the very ground you stand on."

And they all laughed heartily for the first time in the past two weeks. 

Little did they know that the peace that they knew was about to shatter, and the life of one of them would be forever changed.

_*The Japanese title for Neon Genesis Evangelion_

Red: I'm sorry this took so long, guys. But, with Thanksgiving and Christmas in the way, I had a hard time coming up with material for this. Expect an update to "The Crusaders" some times in the days to follow, and if not, please have mercy on my soul.

**Davis: Because WE won't.**

**Rika: Damn straight.**

**Red: ::gulp::**

Jenrya: ::rolls eyes:: Anyways, the song used in this chapter is the theme song to Neon Genesis Evangelion, an anime that Red is rabidly obsessed with, and he couldn't resist putting a reference for it in there.

**Red: Hey, it isn't MY fault I have the complete box set!**

**Kouichi: I don't really care, Red. I'm just glad that my torturing has not yet begun.**

**Red: You just wait Kouichi. You just wait. ::evil grin::**

**Davis: Yikes! This doesn't look good! Oh, and remember to leave a review on the way out, folks!**


End file.
